The present invention relates to a stabilizing system for use with a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a stabilizing system for use in resisting rolling motion of a vehicle.
A variety of suspension systems are available to minimize and control the vibrations, jostling, as well as other vehicle displacements such as roll associated with a moving vehicle. A vehicle suspension system usually includes a suspension assembly positioned between opposing wheels of the vehicle and attached to the vehicle inboard of the wheels. The suspension assembly includes a connection point or steering knuckle associated with each wheel providing an axis about which the wheel rotates and carried by a control arm assembly pivotally associated with a cross member which is attached to the vehicle frame. A control arm and a biasing or spring assembly operatively connected to the control arm are provided such that when the control arm is pivotally displaced, the biasing assembly dampens the shock of the displacement to minimize or prevent transmission throughout the vehicle.
With a more specific view towards prior art suspension systems, a widely used form of suspension system employs a rigid cross member or assembly attached to the vehicle frame having a pivotal control arm assemblies pivotally attached to opposed ends of the cross member. As the vehicle makes a turn, the body of the vehicle tends to roll away from the direction of the turn. In order to dampen or minimize the rolling effect, a stabilizing assembly or system such as a torsion bar has been used to transfer a portion of the energy resulting from the rolling action from one side of the vehicle to the other. Prior art torsion bars are generally constructed using a heavy gauge, steel bar or group of bars which are attached to the suspension assembly so that a degree of road shock and roll energy is transferred to twisting the torsion bar. Such a torsion bar mounts to the frame or chassis and to control arms at opposite ends.
The energy or force transferred to twisting the torsion bar can be rather substantial. In this regard, prior art torsion bars are typically large, heavy steel bars in order to achieve the necessary spring force to resist or counteract such forces and control body roll. Such prior art torsion bars may weigh 7-15 lbs. or more. These prior art torsion bars occupy considerable space within the engine compartment and in the rear suspension area and may extend away from the suspension assemblies to provide sufficient clearance for twisting.
Another problem with prior art torsion bars is that such stabilizing assemblies are sensitive to single wheel impacts. In this regard, when a single wheel of the suspension is impacted, the torsion bar twists significantly. When the torsion bar relaxes, the spring rate or potential energy which was transferred to the torsion bar is combined with the suspension's spring rate. As such, prior art torsion bars may actually produce a jostling effect in single wheel impacts. This condition has a very negative effect on the ride comfort for the occupants of the vehicle and the handling of the vehicle.
Prior art torsion bars may also be designed to be adjustable such that a desired torsional resistance may be preloaded into the bar to adjust the amount of force required to twist the bar. The adjustable torsion bars often require two large, heavy metal bars, one each mounted to a corresponding control arm assembly and extending inwardly adjacent to the suspension assembly. Each bar terminates at spaced apart locations on the frame and includes an adjustable mounting member. The mounting members for such an adjustable torsion bar assembly can be quite cumbersome and heavy in order to sufficiently mount and resist the twisting forces associated with the corresponding torsion bar.
As can be appreciated from the above brief description, prior art torsion bars respond not only to roll forces but also to single wheel impact forces. Such torsion bars are usually quite heavy, occupy considerable space and thus, require many design considerations in order to accommodate the characteristics of the heavy weight and considerable space usage associated with such torsion bars. Additionally, such prior art torsion bars involve substantial manufacturing costs and component tracking and storage overhead due to the large dimensional size and weight of such torsion bars and the numerous components required to attach and/or adjustably secure such torsion bars.
It would be desirable to isolate single wheel impact action from roll action and to substantially reduce the weight associated with and space occupied by a stabilizing assembly while maintaining the desired force dampening effects. Many new vehicles require improved safety features and greater fuel efficiency. Weight and space saved by reducing the space used and weight added by a torsion assembly could be utilized for safety features or to minimize overall vehicle weight and size thereby improving fuel efficiency.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a stabilizing system for use with a suspension system which substantially reduces the weight associated with the stabilizing system and substantially minimizes the space occupied by such a system. The benefits of such a stabilizing system could substantially improve the space utilization and reduce the weight associated with a vehicle and provide expanded design choices with regard to space and vehicle weight.